


Strictly Business

by haphephobiaisfun



Category: Acquisitions Inc., Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: A Job Is A Job, Co-workers, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haphephobiaisfun/pseuds/haphephobiaisfun
Summary: “Were you still looking for some company this evening?”





	Strictly Business

Viari’s official mission in Silverymoon was not all that important. After all, he was sent to procure relics on a regular basis, the sort of business Omin Dran couldn’t be bothered with. This bird statue was nothing new. Gold-plated, jeweled eyes, important religious significance... it was the usual. In fact, Viari had completed this assignment days ago, but there was no need to hurry back to Waterdeep, right? All that traveling home just for Omin to send him somewhere else immediately? No, Viari decided he was taking a few days to relax. Well, a couple of weeks now, but Omin didn’t have to know that he found the statue so easily. What was important now was the company he was expecting as he sat in his booth at the Dancing Goat. 

He had visited this inn many times as he traveled around this area. The bartender, Glenmar, had become a personal friend. Glenmar was full of information and favors, for the right price of course. Often the bartender would try to set Viari up with a “friend” for the evening since Viari stayed at the Goat almost exclusively. Viari was more than competent when it came to finding someone to spend his evenings with, but Glenmar did have a matchmaking spirit that Viari found charming. After all, Glenmar introduced him to that drow babe last time. Sure, Viari had a few flesh wounds from the foreplay alone, but it was a new experience. He sat quietly in his candle-lit booth, wondering what kind of experience awaited him tonight.

Behind him, he heard Glenmar whisper to someone, directing them towards Viari’s booth. Viari straightened his posture and readied his most seductive grin. Up walked a lovely elvish female. She was clad in a tight green dress that matched her eyes. She had long dark hair, a small but muscular frame, and... oh no.

“Viari?”

He almost didn't recognize Morgaen, dressed in something other than her usual leathers. She was obviously dressed to meet someone special... not a fellow employee of Acquisitions Incorporated. Viari gasped for just a second. She looked more lovely than he had ever seen her. Of course, he usually saw her covered in the blood, mud, and whatever else they got into on their journeys. She nervously pushed her hair behind her right ear.

“Hey! Oh! Um, have a seat,” Viari bumbled. Morgaen sat down and smiled. “Thanks. Let me guess. You are my company for the evening?” She leaned in and whispered. “It doesn’t appear the bartender did his homework.”

“I would say not,” he laughed. “What are you doing here?”

“Personal stuff. You?”

“Business.”

“Omin has you pretty far from home, huh?”

At this point the giddy bartender brought over a couple of drinks, on the house naturally. If there was any awkwardness or recognition in their expressions or voices, the bartender completely missed it. 

The colleagues ate, drank, and chatted for a couple of hours, just as they were prone to do whenever the group traveled together. They talked about nearly dying a few times, what Omin would look like with hair, and how the adventuring life would make them old before they were. Viari found himself quite content settling for drinks and conversation with a friend instead of whatever fireworks he had expected at the beginning of the evening. As the hours slipped away and Glenmar began to clean up the tavern, it was Viari who spoke up first. 

“Well, it was lovely catching up, but I suppose I better turn in so I can start heading back in the morning.”

“Are you staying upstairs?”

“Yeah, I always stay here whenever I am in Silverymoon. How about you?”

“Oh, I am staying at a little place a few miles from here.”

“Oh, okay. Well, it was great seeing you. I guess this is...”

“Were you still looking for some company this evening?”

Viari almost knocked over his drink. This was not some random roll in the hay with a maiden he'd never see again. This certainly wasn't someone to lighten of a few gold pieces. This was Morgaen. She was a respected co-worker, and highly skilled ranger who would have no issues hiding his body if she needed to. These were two things that he tended to avoid in his free time. 

Her face softened at his obvious discomfort. “Listen, you and I were both looking for a companion for the night. Besides, you have a reputation, and I just want to see if you are as...well, you know... as I’ve heard. We are miles from home office, and there is no one around to get in our business, so how about it?” 

Viari felt his face turn red at the suggestion. He simply nodded his head, unable to speak. 

When they arrived upstairs at Viari’s room, he still felt a bit nervous. “Just two adults having fun. No feelings getting in the way, right?” Morgaen smiled. “Absolutely. Just a little fun. Just between us.” She continued to smile at him as she deftly removed her garment with a couple loosened buckles. With that, Viari's reservations were destroyed. 

.....

The next morning came with birds chirping on the windowsill, sunlight pouring onto Viari's disheveled bed, and no Morgaen. The rogue sat up and looked around. He certainly didn’t blame her for sneaking out under the cover of dark while he slept. A woman has a right to keep her reputation intact, after all. If he were honest, maybe a small part of him wanted a repeat of the previous night, but he also knew that he might be playing with fire by getting any closer to a fellow intern. It was fun, it was done, and he had to head back to Waterdeep. When he turned to put his feet in the floor, he saw a note sticking out of one of his boots. 

“Viari,  
Omin thought you were taking too long getting the statue, so he sent me after it. I guess I could’ve broken into your room to steal it, but this was more fun.  
No hard feelings right? Anyways, your reputation is well deserved.  
-M”

The note disintegrated into a puff of smoke when he finished reading it. Viari sat for a minute, running his hands through his hair. He was going to miss out on the reward money. He was going to get lectured by Omin about the importance of turning around jobs quickly. On top of that, he was going to have face Morgaen when he returned. Despite this, he laughed aloud heartily as he started to get dressed for the long trip home. Things could have been worse.

If you are going to get screwed over by a co-worker, Viari thought, there are far less enjoyable ways.


End file.
